Alte Wunden
by xiaogui
Summary: Ihre Okklumentikstunde bei Professor Snape kann doch unmöglich schon zu Ende sein, Mr. Potter", bemerkte Minerva McGonagall. Na warte, Severus... One-Shot, der direkt an "Snape's Worst Memory" anschließt; Minerva versus Severus


**Inhalt:** „Ihre Okklumentikstunde bei Professor Snape kann doch unmöglich schon zu Ende sein, Mr. Potter", bemerkte Minerva McGonagall eindringlich und beobachtete den offensichtlich völlig verstörten Schüler mit verengten Augen. Was war denn da schon wieder passiert? Na warte, Severus... Ärger stieg in ihr hoch. Sie drehte auf dem Absatz um und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Wenn er dem Kind etwas angetan hatte...

„Lückenfüller", der unmittelbar an das Kapitel „Snape's Worst Memory" aus Buch 5 anschließt.

**Kategorie:** General/Angst

**Danksagung:** Vielen Dank an Persephone Lupin für Beta, Hilfe und den Titel dieser Geschichte. :-)

* * *

**Alte Wunden…**

-

-

„Mr. Potter! Passen Sie doch auf, wo Sie hinlaufen!"

Das Kind war völlig gedankenverloren mit voller Wucht in sie hineingerannt. Minerva McGonagall beobachtete den Schüler, wie er sich aufrappelte und seine Brille wieder auf die Nase schob.

„'tschuldigung, Professor McGonagall", stotterte er abwesend.

Die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin runzelte die Stirn. Was machte der Schüler zu dieser späten Stunde noch auf den Gängen? Warum war er nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum bei seinen Mitschülern?

„Hatten Sie nicht eine Verabredung mit Professor Snape, Mr. Potter?" fragte sie.

Harry murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Ihr Treffen mit Professor Snape kann doch unmöglich schon zu Ende sein, Mr. Potter", bemerkte sie eindringlich und beobachtete das offensichtlich völlig verstörte Kind mit verengten Augen. Was war denn da schon wieder passiert? Na warte, Severus... Ärger stieg in ihr hoch.

„Mr. Potter, bitte begeben Sie sich zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Sie sollten wirklich nicht um diese Uhrzeit noch in den Gängen herumstreunen", sagte sie bestimmt.

Harry nuschelte einen Gruß und entfernte sich mit gesenktem Kopf. Sie seufzte. Manchmal waren ihr die Gründe für Albus' Pläne vollkommen schleierhaft. Ausgerechnet _Severus_ mit dem Okklumentikunterricht für den jungen Potter zu beauftragen... Sicherlich, er war der erfahrenste Okklumens in Hogwarts, aber ihn unbeaufsichtigt in einem Raum gemeinsam mit dem Sohn von James Potter zu lassen, kam einer tickenden Zeitbombe gleich. Dass er als erwachsener Mann und Lehrer zeitweise noch immer schier austickte, wenn es um die ehemaligen Widersacher seiner Schulzeit ging, war für sie wirklich nur schwer nachzuvollziehen. Ansonsten war er zwar ein Zeitgenosse, den man nicht unbedingt als umgänglich bezeichnen konnte, aber dennoch war er ein ausgesprochen besonnener und berechnender Charakter. Langsam sollte er diesem kindischen Groll doch wirklich entwachsen sein. Sie drehte auf dem Absatz um und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Wenn er dem Kind etwas angetan hatte... Schäumend vor Wut beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte und stieg die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinab.

Sie stutzte, als sie die nur angelehnte Tür zu seinem Büro erreichte. Seltsam, dachte sie, in all den Jahren, in denen Snape nun schon an dieser Schule unterrichtete, war seine Tür stets geschlossen, wenn nicht sogar fest verschlossen gewesen. Zögernd hob sie die Hand und klopfte. Aus dem Raum hinter der Tür drang kein Ton. Sie klopfte erneut, diesmal forscher. Was auch immer geschehen war, dieser Mann würde ihr jetzt Rede und Antwort stehen, dachte sie grimmig. Es war schon bedauerlich genug, dass er alle Schüler mit Ausnahme seiner Slytherins heruntermachte, aber wenn er Potter wegen seiner Streitereien mit dessen Vater etwas angetan hatte, dann war das Maß endgültig voll.

Als auch auf ihr neuerliches Anklopfen keine Reaktion kam, öffnete sie langsam die Tür und betrat den dunklen Raum. Ein Knirschen unter ihren Schuhen ließ ihren Blick zu Boden schweifen und sie erkannte, dass sie in eine Mischung aus Glassplittern, toten Kakerlaken und Schleim getreten war. Sie schauderte und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Kein Wunder, dass Tränkemeister im Allgemeinen etwas wunderlich waren, wenn sie sich tagtäglich mit derartigen Ekligkeiten herumschlagen mussten. Oder war das ein Umkehrschluss? Wurde man nur Tränkemeister, wenn man...? Egal jetzt, riss sie ihre Gedanken forsch wieder in die gegenwärtige Situation zurück und suchte das finstere Zimmer nach Snape ab. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Abwesenheit jeglicher Beleuchtung gewöhnt hatten, sah sie ihn gebeugt hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, den Kopf in den wohlbekannt langfingrigen Händen vergraben, durch welche schwarze Haarsträhnen hervorquollen.

Sie betrachtete ihn stumm und mit ernster Miene. Was war denn hier schon wieder geschehen, seufzte sie innerlich.

„Lass mich allein, Minerva", vernahm die alte Professorin seine Stimme, die seltsam dumpf und heiser von hinter dem Vorhang aus Haaren hervorklang. Woher wusste er, dass sie es war, dachte sie verwundert. Vermutlich nahm er an, Potter hätte bei ihr gepetzt! Ihre Wut kehrte zurück und mit ihr das Temperament.

„Severus", begann sie mit scharfer Stimme. „Was ist passiert?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Minerva", wiederholte die Stimme leise und bedrohlich zischend. Snapes Finger verkrampften sich in seinen Haaren. „Verlasse mein Büro!"

Zornig verengten sich ihre Augen. „Nein Severus. Ich gehe erst, wenn du mir gesagt hast, was du schon wieder mit Potter gemacht hast."

Snape stieß ein verächtlich klingendes Lachen aus und sank noch weiter in sich zusammen.

„Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche, Severus", sagte die Professorin eindringlich. „Sieh mich an und sag mir, was passiert ist." Sie wusste, dass der Slytherin nicht nur ein guter Okklumens war, sondern auch ein ausgezeichneter Legilimens. Ebenso war sie sich dessen bewusst, was dieser Mann mit den Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit des Kindes alles anzurichten vermochte. Und dass ihm dies angesichts der latenten Animositäten zwischen den beiden auch durchaus zuzutrauen war. „Hast du Mr. Potter in irgendeiner Form kompromittiert?"

Langsam richtete sich der Tränkemeister auf und seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten McGonagall zwischen den Haarsträhnen hindurch kalt an.

„Ich würde behaupten, Potter schafft das auch ohne meine Hilfestellung ausgezeichnet", bemerkte er mit eisiger Stimme.

„Dann erklär mir bitte, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist", drängte die Gryffindor verärgert. „Vorhin ist mir Mr. Potter über den Weg gelaufen..."

„Tatsächlich..." murmelte Snape trocken.

„...und er war völlig verstört", fuhr McGonagall unbeirrt fort. „Und nachdem mir klar war, dass eure Okklumentikstunde unmöglich schon beendet sein konnte..."

„...fühltest du dich genötigt, nachzuprüfen, ob deinem liebsten Gryffindor auch kein Haar gekrümmt wurde", unterbrach sie der Tränkemeister und funkelte sie an. „Als ob dieses Balg unter dem Schutzschild seiner Arroganz nicht ohnehin wunderbar und von allen Übeln unbeeindruckt überleben würde", spie er zornig aus.

Die Professorin war zunächst sprachlos ob dieses hasserfüllten Ausbruchs seitens des Slytherins. Sie hatte sich schon an viele Überraschungen gewöhnt, die Snape zu bieten hatte – vor allem, wenn das Temperament, das er normalerweise tief hinter seiner stoisch-sarkastischen Fassade verborgen hielt, auf gewisse Reizungen ansprach und wie ein Vulkan explodierte. Wobei diese Reizungen in den meisten Fällen unmittelbar mit den Widersachern aus seiner Schulzeit zusammenhingen. Dass er für James Potters Sohn keine Sympathie empfand, war weder ein großes Geheimnis, noch eine Überraschung – dennoch hatte er noch nie zuvor dermaßen aggressiv in Bezug auf ihn reagiert. Sie versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Wenn sie diesen Mann dermaßen gereizt konfrontierte, wer weiß wozu er in seiner Stimmungslage alles fähig wäre. Sie spürte instinktiv, dass hier kurz zuvor etwas passiert sein musste, das sowohl ihren Schüler als auch ihren Kollegen offensichtlich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Sie warf Snape einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Er war kreidebleich und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten sie an - aber es war nicht nur Zorn, was darin glitzerte.

„Severus", begann sie einen neuerlichen Versuch, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. „Was ist passiert? Was hast du getan?"

„Nichts", murmelte der Tränkemeister dumpf, seine Hände umfassten erneut den gesenkten Kopf und sich verkrampfende Finger gruben sich zwischen das strähnige Haar. „Lass mich allein, Minerva. Geh!"

Die Gryffindor holte tief Luft und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wider besseres Wissen wollte sie nun erst recht erfahren, was geschehen war. Sie erblickte einen umgestoßenen Sessel neben Snapes Schreibtisch. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes war dieser aufgestellt und sie setzte sich. Der Professor machte keine Anstalten, sie auch nur eines einzigen weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, und sie beobachtete seine in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt. Dieses ganze Theater konnte doch unmöglich mit den seltsamen Vorgängen rund um den Slytherin-Quidditch-Kapitän zusammenhängen. Sie war zuvor persönlich im Krankenflügel gewesen und Montague ging es zwar den Umständen entsprechend, aber diese Umstände waren keineswegs fatal.

„In dieser Schule hat man wohl tatsächlich nicht das kleinste Anrecht auf Privatsphäre", erklang die leise Stimme hinter dem Haarvorhang. „Ist es nicht so, _Professor_?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Es war schon lange Zeit her, dass Snape sie mit ihrem Titel angesprochen hatte. Schon seit Jahren pflegten sie zwar kein tief-freundschaftliches, aber dennoch kollegiales Verhältnis und ebenso lange sprachen sie sich gegenseitig mit Vornamen an – zumindest solange sie unter sich waren und keine Schüler in ihrer Gegenwart.

„Severus", begann sie mit erzwungen ruhiger Stimme. „Je schneller du mir sagst, was los ist, umso schneller lasse ich dich wieder in Ruhe." Da bemerkte sie, dass die Schultern unter der schweren, schwarzen Robe zitterten. Der gekrümmte Körper des Professors bebte! Was zum...?! „Severus...!"

Er blickte auf, die leicht geröteten Augen schimmerten. „Was erwartest du von mir, Minerva?" bellte er. „Möchtest du etwa auch gern den Sprung ins Denkarium wagen? Darf ich dich herzlichst dazu einladen, meine wohlgehüteten Erinnerungen mit dir zu teilen? Es wäre allerdings dann von Vorteil, wenn du sie anschließend am schwarzen Brett der ganzen Schule kundig machtest – wir wollen hier in meinem kleinen Privatbereich ja keinen allgemeinen Auflauf verursachen..." Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Verbitterung.

McGonagalls Blick wanderte zum Denkarium, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand und ein feines, silbriges Licht verströmte. Langsam dämmerte ihr etwas... „Hat Potter...?"

Der Tränkemeister schloss die Augen, kniff die Lider zusammen, fast so, als ob er physische Schmerzen hätte, und nickte unmerklich mit dem Kopf.

„Was..." begann die Professorin mit klopfendem Herzen. In Merlins Namen, dachte sie entsetzt. „Welche Erinnerung...?" Dunkle Szenen von Todesserzusammenkünften, Morden und noch anderen Verbrechen zogen an ihrem Auge vorbei. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

„Ich wünschte, er hätte dem Dunklen Lord in die Augen geblickt", murmelte Snape dumpf, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Ich wünschte, er hätte mir bei irgendwelchen Verbrechen zugesehen. Damit hätte ich leben können, das hätte sein Bild von mir ohnehin nur bestätigt. Stattdessen..." Erneut vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Die Gryffindor starrte ihren Kollegen an und schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, was Potter im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Vor ihren Augen saß nicht mehr der erwachsene Professor, Meister der Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, nein, vor ihr saß ein weinender Jugendlicher, der gerade die Strafpredigt seines Lebens dafür erhielt, dass er einen ihrer Schüler mit einem Dunklen Fluch verletzt hatte. Erst später hatte sie die gesamte Geschichte rund um den Vorfall erfahren – Remus Lupin war es gewesen, der ihr schließlich gestanden hatte, dass James Potter den jungen Slytherin vor der ganzen Schülerschaft bloßgestellt hatte. Man hatte ihn damals nach stundenlanger Suche im Verbotenen Wald gefunden und sie alle hatten zunächst angenommen, dass der Schüler aus Angst vor Strafe davongelaufen war. Das wahre Ausmaß dieser kindischen, dummen Balgerei war ihr erst später bewusst geworden – zu spät. Severus hatte nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren und sie war sich dessen nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ihn die Geschichte bis heute verfolgte. Und nun hatte gerade James Potters Sohn den Vorfall wieder ans Tageslicht gebracht... Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wusste die alte Hexe nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

McGonagall musterte die gebeugte Gestalt hinter dem Schreibtisch. Nach zwanzig Jahren war dieser Mann aufs Neue durch einen Dummejungenstreich gebrochen worden. Unruhig schob sie ihre Brille auf dem Nasenrücken nach oben, weniger weil diese heruntergerutscht wäre, nein, vielmehr weil sie nicht wusste, was sie mit ihren Händen sonst anfangen sollte. Ein Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen durchflutete sie. Hätte sie damals doch...

„Geh, Minerva." Die Stimme klang hasserfüllt.

„Severus, ich..."

„Ich sagte, _geh_!"

Langsam erhob sie sich. Der Tränkemeister blickte nicht auf. Sie öffnete den Mund, wollte irgendetwas sagen, aber es fiel ihr nichts ein, was der Situation angemessen gewesen wäre. Stattdessen bewegte sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Reinigungszauber, um die Schweinerei auf dem Fußboden zu entfernen. Als ob das noch irgendeinen besonderen Sinn hätte, dachte sie bitter, als sie die Tür öffnete. Im Hinausgehen warf sie noch einen letzten Blick auf die zusammengesunkene, dunkle Gestalt.

Zu spät – erneut, seufzte sie innerlich und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

-

- Ende -

-

* * *

_Kritik und Anmerkungen in Form eines klitzekleinen Reviews sind natürlich gern gesehen... :-)_


End file.
